This invention relates to an energy absorbing system with a support where the system can be used to dissipate unwanted energy such as, e.g., the energy of an errant vehicle. The system may be used in a variety of applications, including HOV lane traffic control, drawbridges, security gates, or crash cushion applications. In one application, the system may be used to prevent a vehicle from crossing a railroad track while the warning gates are down or there is a train in the area.